memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Memory Alpha images (covers)
Moved from MA:CS :Regarding the specific suggestions, a category for cover images seems to be uncontroversial, so let's start with that. I'd suggest Category:Memory Alpha cover images (leaving out "book") for all images of "covers". -- Cid Highwind 19:56, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Addition: I just checked MA/de, and they are using qualified names for their subcategories, which seems to be a good idea. For covers, this would mean Category:Memory Alpha images (covers) or (book covers). -- Cid Highwind 21:14, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Well, I still support the image category, however it might be necessary to further subdivide those images, like cover images of reference books, tng novels, tos novels etc... main reason for this is the extensive server load because up to 200 images are displayed on one page. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:55, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :That's true - if possible, we should subcategorize and then only use those subcategories. Can we get this started for only cover images to see where that brings us? I propose the following subcategorization and will implement it if there are no further objections: :*Category:Memory Alpha images main category for images :**Category:Memory Alpha images (covers) subcategory for "covers". Only images that do not fall into one of the subcategories will be put here :***Category:Memory Alpha images (novel covers) as above. Crossover novels or those not about one of the series' will be put here :****Category:Memory Alpha images (ENT novel covers) as above :****Category:Memory Alpha images (TOS novel covers) as above :****Category:Memory Alpha images (TNG novel covers) as above :****Category:Memory Alpha images (DS9 novel covers) as above :****Category:Memory Alpha images (VOY novel covers) as above :***Category:Memory Alpha images (reference book covers) as above :***Category:Memory Alpha images (video covers) as above (updated 20:08, 1 February 2006 (UTC)) :***Category:Memory Alpha images (game covers) as above (updated 13:18, 2 February 2006 (UTC)) : -- Cid Highwind 12:22, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::I support the above, however, is Category:Memory Alpha images (DVD/VHS covers) a legit to use? I remember getting some flack for creating Em/3/Green. (I am, of course, referring to the use of /''' <--those.) --Alan del Beccio 20:59, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :You're correct. I just tried to avoid a "&" and forgot about that. I changed it to "and" instead, but is there perhaps a more generic term instead of "DVD and VHS", just in case we want to add something like laserdics, soundtracks etc. later? -- Cid Highwind 21:36, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Why not go a simpler route and add category names like "DVD and VHS covers" as subcateggories of "Memory Alpha images"? This seems overly complicated and I don't think the argument that "Memory Alpha" needs to be prefixed to out-of-universe categories applies in this particular case, as there's little chance of these categories getting mixed up with in-universe ones. Weyoun 21:41, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Once we start to create image categories for "planets", starships", "people", just to name a random few, we will pretty much have to use at least an "Image" prefix to avoid problems with existing categories. Why not create all image categories with a common prefix as suggested instead of having a mix of different naming conventions later? -- Cid Highwind 21:53, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::'''Comment. I suggest we take the "Memory Alpha" off of the names and instead prefix the names with "Images of" or something similar. It performs the same function while keeping things organized and looking better IMO. --Broik 21:58, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I don't know... is this new suggestion really better, or is it just different for the sake of it? "Memory Alpha" as a prefix for maintenance categories is in use for the better part of a year now, and even the main category for images is called just that since July '05. Perhaps someone can explain the benefit of not naming the new categories "Memory Alpha images (something)" to me, because I simply don't see it at the moment. -- Cid Highwind 13:41, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: I dont think we should remove the MA prefix. Also, referring back to the Category:Memory Alpha images (DVD and VHS covers), how about just Category:Memory Alpha images (video covers)? --Alan del Beccio 21:26, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good, and I changed that one in the list above. I think we can now start with those? -- Cid Highwind 20:08, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :: Cid, there is no way a bot can do this categorization is there? -Alan del Beccio 03:14, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :: Had a thought, since the category is Category:Games for both video and non-video games, perhaps we should instead name the category:Category:Memory Alpha images (game covers)?? OR Category:Memory Alpha images (video game covers) and Category:Memory Alpha images (RPG game covers) (as there seems to be quite a few LUG games in our game directory).--Alan del Beccio 09:52, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :I like that. Game covers for all games, then eventually subcategories for video games, RPGs or others as they are needed... As you can see above, I now created category pages for the "novel cover" part of the tree, maybe we can start the categorization there. -- Cid Highwind 11:24, 2 February 2006 (UTC)